


boy problems

by HoldingOntoMyself



Category: dope - Fandom, joshler - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, dope, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoldingOntoMyself/pseuds/HoldingOntoMyself
Summary: Taylor is a transgender that's dating Josh who is a transphobic and abusive boyfriend. They break up but it





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! if you wanted to know, i'm new. i'm a bad writer but i'm trying my hardest.

taylor stared at herself in the mirror, wiping away her tears. Her parents always wanted a girl, they got a boy and turned taylor into a girl forcefully. she wasn't crying over this though, she liked being a girl. she looked like a girl but had short black hair. she let out a sigh, she had to tell josh one day. josh thought she was a boy but in reality she was transgender. male to female, she didn't wanna be a girl at first but when she put on boy clothes at school it didn't feel right, like herself. she put on her skirt and a crop top, a smile spread across her face. She ran downstairs, her crop top probably wouldn't pass with her dad but she tugged on a sweatshirt that was a bit too short for her but would pass. she ran to her dad, an apple in her hand. "i'm heading off to school, bye! love you daddy!" she kissed her father's cheek. "alright, here's some money for school lunch and the mall. or even just for your friend's. bye sweetheart!" he handed her $400, knowing she'd shop at the most expensive places. they were of course the rich family. 

she ate her apple when walking down the sidewalk, she wasn't too hungry currently. she ran to her boyfriend, a wide smile spread across her face. "hi joshy!" she squeaked, josh immediately pulled her close in a tight hug. "hey babyboy." josh said, causing taylor's eyes to go wide. she jerked away, josh knew she didn't like that. "no... taylor... i didn't mean to...-" josh tried talking but taylor found tears in her eyes. "i-.... i need to go to the bathroom." she whimpered, running to the bathroom. she was in the girl's bathroom so josh couldn't come in anyways. she cried, her hands before her eyes. her friends came in, hugging her close. "josh says sorry and that you'll always be /his/ babygirl.." jessica said softly, rubbing her back. "tell him i said that i won't, dogbreath!" taylor whined, pulling away, her arms crossed over her chest and her knee poked out. "okay..." jessica mumbled, dragging herself out of the bathroom.

taylor turned her head at fifth period, seeing josh standing there, holding flowers. white, blue, and pink flowers. colors for transgender pride. taylor's eyes went wide, causing her to smile. "i love you so much." taylor stood up, wrapping her arms around josh tightly. "i love you too, this costed me a lot but.. it's really worth it for my babygirl." josh said, handing her the flowers after pulling away. taylor couldn't believe josh knew about the transgender thing, but she was happy he accepted her. she held the flowers in her hands, they were real and she would keep them healthy in her room. 

taylor sat on her bed one night, she had her legs crossed in a children type of way. her boyfriend wasn't answering. "it's our three year... why aren't you answering?!" she screamed at her own phone. she didn't feel good enough anymore. she stood up, staring herself in the mirror. her mother came in, hugging her. she didn't hug back.

taylor just felt horrible. she left the room, grabbing her flannel, not her i was at my mum's.." josh said, trying to hug tyler but tyler pushed him back. "Nice excuse, what's next? I was at my dad's. YOU DON'T HAVE A MOTHER." Tyler screamed, running off. 

When Tyler arrived at school he was emotionless, he didn't really care. he went up to the jocks. he joined the jocks, not the cheerleaders. Tyler was somehow way taller than all of them, he was 6'8. He had a flannel on with blue jeans, a backwards hat pulling back blonde hair. Josh was taller than him still but he didn't care. Josh put his hands on Tyler's waist, pulling him back against his chest. "Get off me! What, are you, gay?" Tyler snapped at Josh, causing Josh to jerk away. Josh's eyes were wide. The jocks stared at the two. "Back off, dude." Tyler growled, causing Josh to start shaking. "Fine, but, we both know I can turn you gay or even into a girl, Tyler." Josh whispered in Tyler's ear, causing Tyler to shudder, Tyler knew Josh really could. 

Josh and Taylor got back together eventually, they both were in separate friend groups though. Taylor was in the 'popular' group and Josh was in the punks. It didn't work out. But they stayed together sometimes after school. Taylor was with her friend group, laughing about some new girl. They all went up to the new girl, the emo girl.

she got her hair cut shorter and dyed it blonde. she had a black tank-top, tan jeans, adidas, and a backwards snapback. she, or now he, noticed his boyfriend walk in. he stood up. "what's your name for the next time you come in?" the lady asked nicely. taylor looked at josh, seeing him watching her and looked back forward. "tyler joseph." his voice sounded very deep, causing him to seem exactly like a boy. "no... no..." josh mumbled, running to taylor, now tyler. tyler was walking out, tyler didn't look at josh. "babygirl... i'm sorry," 

Josh and Taylor got back together eventually, they both were in separate friend groups though. Taylor was in the 'popular' group and Josh was in the punks. It didn't work out. But they stayed together sometimes after school. Taylor was with her friend group, laughing about some new girl. They all went up to the new girl, the emo girl. "Do you really think scene hair is still cool in high school?" Taylor asked, pushing the girl back. "What's even your name?" Taylor asked, she didn't know Josh was watching. "A-Ashley..." Ashley's sister, Abby, came up. Taylor started bullying both of them. Josh came up and started cursing Taylor out. He threw transphobic slurs at Taylor, causing Taylor to start sobbing. Even Ashley and Abby both looked upset at Josh. "Josh! Stop!" Ashley yelped. "Taylor is my friend, we always bully each other. please... stop..." Abby and Ashley both said, causing Josh to get even more angry. "So you're like Taylor? Are you serious? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SISTER'S?" Josh yelled at Taylor and his siblings. It went silent in the halls when Josh's fist met Taylor's jaw. It all began when Josh didn't say sorry for what he did.

It started small, Josh didn't want Taylor seeing her friends anymore and just wanted Josh to be her /only/ person to go to. Taylor was growing less happy because of this but Josh spoiled her a lot, making her happier. She sat on her bed one day, noticing her phone was gone. She let out a sigh, not thinking much of it. She began watching YouTube, wearing large glasses. "Taylor! Can you come down here?" Her mother called out. Taylor rushed downstairs immediately. "Yes?" She asked, a smile spread across her face even though she was almost in tears. "What's this?" Her mother asked, holding her phone.

[Text from: love of my life] 

where are u.

did i say you could text your friends.

you're so ugly as a girl, cut your hair or something, it doesn't look good.

STOP IGNORING ME.

TAYLOR.

did i do something wrong

taylor?

i'm sorry

please stop leaving me on read

taylor

please

[]

There were more horrible messages but her mother didn't wanna read them, she felt too bad for her. Taylor's smile faded, her dad came in, seeing his little girl start crying. Taylor received hugs from her whole family, even her siblings. "you need to break up with him, we all know it. Taylor. please." Her little brother practically begged. Taylor nodded and sniffled. "I'll go do it. Viernes, come with me. This is risky." Taylor said, grabbing her room mate's hand. Viernes slowly nodded, he was Josh's twin brother. 

The two stood at the door, maybe it'd go well. Josh opened the door, glaring at Viernes. "Hey babygirl." Josh said, leaning to the side. 'He seems like a nice boyfriend.' Viernes thought, looking confused. Taylor huffed. "Don't babygirl me! What does this mean? I'm ugly as a girl? Cut my hair or something? Are you serious? Well you got what you wanted, I cut my hair." She took off her hat, letting out a huff yet a tiny cry. "I can't believe I even dated you. This relationship is over." Taylor whimpered. Josh started yelling, causing Viernes to punch Josh across the face. Josh was sent to the ground, he looked up, letting out a chuckle, blood dripping down his chin. 

Taylor put on a snapback, not backwards though, wearing boy type of clothes but she still looked like a girl. "It's my turn now, Josh."

Taylor ran off, getting on her back, putting on her earbuds. She decided to go to a party, she needed to get Josh off her mind. She went to a boy's birthday party, her buttoned up shirt buttoned like a geek. She didn't do a lot until she heard police sirens, she jumped up, going to grab her backpack. She grabbed it, seeing 'the birthday boy' putting something in it but it couldn't be bad, right?

She ran to band practice with her two other friends the next day, staying quiet. "You upset about Josh?" Malcolm asked. Taylor shook her head. "No. 1...2... 3..." They all started singing and playing their instruments, Taylor wasn't too into it but she still tried. 

They stopped when they saw Taylor's backpack shaking, Taylor walked over, zipping it open. "OH MY GOD!" Taylor screamed, causing her friend to run over, pulling out whatever was in there. A pistol. Dope. 

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT FROM, TAYLOR?" Joey screamed, Taylor shushed them. "I don't know, someone at the party probably didn't wanna get caught with it and put it in there! Just... calm down!" Taylor yelled, even though she couldn't calm down because it was /her/ bag. "Let's call up Damon and he can set up a store online to help us sell it. We can't be caught with it." Taylor said, stammering, she could barely even talk. "Alright..."

Setting the website up took a long period of time, but they sold the drugs but not the gun. They kept the gun for safety. She leaned back in her chair, playing music. "I'm feeling good, can't bring me down. Can't bring me down..." She sang softly.

Taylor was up until 6 in the morning writing her college essay.

'Let me tell you about two students.  
Student A is a straight-A student, lives in a  
suburb of Los Angeles. Plays in a punk band with  
her friends. Loves to skateboard and ride BMX  
bikes. Her favorite show is “Game of Thrones.”  
His favorite band is The Thermals, she is a ’90s  
hip hop geek.  
Student B goes to an underfunded school where  
teachers, who would rather not be there, teach  
kids who don’t care. She lives with a single  
mother, doesn’t know her real father, and has sold  
dope. Now close your eyes. Picture each of these  
kids and tell me what you see. Be honest. No  
one’s going to judge you. Now open your eyes.  
Am I Student A or B? Am I a geek or am I menace?  
For most of my life I have lived somewhere  
between who I really am and how I am perceived.  
Between categories and definition. I don’t fit  
in. I used to think that was a curse, but I’m  
slowly starting to see, that maybe, it is a  
blessing.  
When you don’t fit, you’re forced to see the  
world from many different angles and points of  
view. You find knowledge, life lessons from  
disparate people and places. And their lessons,  
for better or worse, have shaped me.  
So who am I? Allow me to reintroduce myself. My  
name is Taylor Wilkerson.  
I’m a straight-A student with near perfect SAT  
scores. I taught myself to play guitar and read  
music. I have stellar recommendations and diverse  
extracurricular activities. I’m a Google Science  
Fair participant. In three weeks I helped make  
over one hundred thousand dollars for an online  
business. Why do I want to attend Harvard? If I  
was white would you even have to

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? 
> 
> and i got the essay from the movie dope!!!


End file.
